Grogar
Grogar is a ram and the underlying antagonist of the ninth and final season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is one of Dark Specter and Bowser's trusted allies. In The Ending of The End, he is revealed to be a disguise of Discord. Bio The Return of Tambelon He is an evil demonic ram sorcerer and the leader of a kingdom named Tambelon, who once ruled Ponyland with an iron hoof 500 years ago before he was defeated when the ancient bell was rung. This banished him and the city to the Shadow World. He then returned to Ponyland 500 years later, capturing all the Unicorn Ponies one by one and plans to capture everyone in Dream Valley to be banished to the Shadow World. He has a cold and antagonistic personality, always scolding Bray for his mistakes and sometimes abuses the Troggles so they can follow his orders and do what he wants. Grogar's powers come from the bells on his neck, and he has superior magic skills far beyond any Unicorn Pony that ever existed. Grogar was defeated again by Megan after she rang the ancient bell for the second time, destroying the bell containing his power and banishing him and the whole city back to the Shadow World. It is said he is unlikely to escape the Realm of Darkness again. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Grogar appears as the posthumous antagonist of the series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is first mentioned in the Season 7 episode "A Flurry of Emotions". His story was told in the book called "Gusty the Great". Millenia ago, long before the three pony tribes came together as one, Grogar was the supreme ruler of the land that would be later be called Equestria. Wielding a powerful artifact known as the Bewitching Bell, he created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron hoof, until he was confronted by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he encountered them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground, but the evil ram managed to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. The rest of the conflict was left unknown due to the interruption by Flurry Heart, but in Season 9, it is revealed that Gusty took his magic bell and banished him. He only ever appears in illustrations or flashbacks. Powers and Abilities My Little Pony 'n Friends Grogar boasted incredible power thanks to his magic bell, which allowed him and his Troggle army (armed with spears imbued with his magic) to capture nearly all ponies in Ponyland, including the immensely powerful flutter ponies. However, his bell's magic was weak to that of the ancient bell's, which Grogar smartly kept hidden in his castle, so no one could use it against him. When it was rung twice, Grogar's bell melted and he was rendered powerless. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Grogar, although never seen in person, is implied to have been even more powerful than his G1 incarnation. The power in his Bewitching Bell (which was said to have contained all of his magic) was enough to transform Cozy Glow, an ordinary Pegasus filly, into an alicorn, power a version of Tirek that was weak enough for Chrysalis to block his attempt to forcefully absorb her magic into a state that enabled him to very easily defeat all the Pillars of Equestria at once (whereas Starswirl alone would be enough to defeat Chrysalis in her base state), and give Chrysalis a new form powerful enough to defeat Starlight Glimmer. This would mean he would have been far above the base level of an alicorn, likely putting him at least on par with Celestia or Sombra. As powerful as his raw magic was though, his main threat level came from his army of monsters and his Bewitching Bell. His Bewitching Bell allowed him to steal the magic of any other creature and use it to increase his own already formidable power. It's also mentioned that fear made him stronger, so the more fear he and his monsters caused, the more powerful he became. It was stated that during his fight against Gusty the Great and her army of unicorn warriors, fear made him powerful enough to break through an energy beam made up of all their magic, which was said to be "stronger than a thousand armies". However, as great a threat as his bell, army of monsters, and raw magic made him, Grogar still had a weakness: his bell. Unlike his bell in G1, the Bewitching Bell could not be destroyed. However, it could still be taken from him. When Gusty managed to do this, he was deprived of all his power and banished eternally. Trivia * Grogar will make his first appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End''. * In ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Ending of the End'', Grogar is revealed to be Discord in disguise, leaving Bowser and Dark Specter extremely furious at this trick. * He is voiced by Doc Harris. * Grogar has the same name like his G1 counterpart. * Grogar will make his first appearance in ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End''.'' * In ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Ending of the End, ''Grogar is revealed to be Discord in disguise, leaving Linda Ryan/The Shredderette extremely furious at this trick. * The real Grogar appears in [[Pooh's Adventures: The Rise of Grogar|''Pooh's Adventures: The Rise of Grogar]] *Grogar will make his first appearance in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End. *In Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Ending of the End, Grogar is revealed to be a disguised Discord, making Ryvine Sparkle to be right about his suspicions of the trick and Linda Ryan to brand Discord to be a traitor. Gallery Grogar_G1.png|Grogar's G1 form Category:VILLAINS Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Guzma's recruits Category:Team Robot's Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Goats Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Power Hungry Category:Vain characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Banished characters Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Males Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Necromancers Category:League of Ultimate Evil Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Big Bad Sora's Adventure Villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:False Antagonist Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Evil Team founders Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Characters Category:The Secret Saturdays’ Adventures Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains